1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiography device of the type having an X-ray system composed of an X-ray source, an X-ray receiver and a support mechanism that can be displaced relative to a component of the radiography device, the X-ray source and the X-ray receiver being mounted on the support mechanism, and wherein the radiography device is provided with operating controls for operating the radiography device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A radiography device of the type described above is disclosed in European Application 0 363 507, for instance. This X-ray device has a C-arm as the support mechanism, at which the X-ray source and the X-ray receiver are arranged opposite one another. An operating console for adjusting and displaying parameters for radiographic exposures is arranged on the top of a control box for the radiography device and can be displaced relative to the control box within defined limits.
In the known radiography device it has proven disadvantageous that during the orienting process, a person who is aligning the radiography device, or more particularly the C-arm, for instance relative to a patient, usually does not have the operating console and its displays in his or her field of vision, or can access the operating field only with great difficulty, so that a second person is required to operate the X-ray device in addition to the person performing the alignment of the C-arm.
German utility model 88 12 768 teaches a radiography device of the above described type in which there are switches at the X-ray receiver of the radiography system for actuating electromechanical brakes for locking the support mechanism relative to a device component that holds the support mechanism. Although this allows operation of the radiography device independently of the actual operating controls of the radiography device, such operation is limited to the locking of device components for the radiography device. Convenient operation with simultaneous orienting of the radiography device, particularly the X-ray system, relative to a subject still is not possible, because of the location of these switches at the X-ray receiver.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radiography device of the type mentioned above such that the radiography device can be oriented relative to a subject and simultaneously comfortably operated by only one person.
This object is inventively achieved in a radiography device having an X-ray source and an X-ray receiver that are arranged at a support mechanism that can be displaced relative to a device component of the radiography device, and wherein the support mechanism has a device operating assembly for operating the radiography device attached thereto. Because the device operating assembly is attached to the support mechanism for the X-ray source and the X-ray receiver, which must be aligned relative to the patient for radiographic exposures of a body region of the patient, a single person can orient the support mechanism relative to the patient. The person can pivot the support mechanism, adjust the height thereof, or displace it during an organ exam under fluoroscopy and can at the same time operate the radiography device in a comfortable manner, for instance by actuating electrically driven locking brakes for the C-arm, by activating X-ray emission, or by executing the storage of a radiogram. It is thus practically unnecessary for the person to change positions during an orienting procedure in order to operate the radiography device, whether for performing inputs such as entering pick-up parameters at the device operating assembly or for reading displays such as status information.
In an embodiment of the invention, wherein the support mechanism is a C-arm, the device operating assembly is arranged at one of the two ends of the C-arm. As used herein, the xe2x80x9cends of the C-armxe2x80x9d means the respective regions proceeding from the respective points of attachment of the X-ray source and the X-ray receiver to the end faces of the C-arm, if such end faces are present. Since there are usually one or more handles in these regions for orienting the C-bend, for instance relative to a patient to be examined, the radiography device can be oriented relative to a patient in a simple and comfortable manner and can be operated with the aid of the device operating assembly at the same time.
In another embodiment of the invention, the device operating is arranged at one of the two end faces of the C-arm. This arrangement of the device operating assembly at the C-arm has proven particularly expedient because during displacements of the C-arm along its perimeter (orbital movement), the device operating assembly does not interfere with or obstruct the displacement process.
In a further version of the invention the device operating assembly is arranged so as to be displaceable along the perimeter of the C-arm. The device operating assembly thus can be advantageously adjusted with respect to its position at the C-arm.
In another embodiment of the invention the device operating assembly can be removed from the support mechanism. In this way a person can perform device adjustments of the radiography device even at a location remote from the radiography device and can trigger radiographic exposures, for instance.
In another embodiment of the invention the device operating assembly that has been removed from the support mechanism is connected to the support mechanism via a connecting cable, which represents the simplest possible connection from a technical standpoint between the support mechanism and the device operating assembly that is removed therefrom, and which is the least problematic with regard to data transmission. Mechanisms for unwinding, winding and storing the connecting cable can be provided at the C-arm.
In a further version of the invention, the data transmission between the device operating assembly that has been removed from the support mechanism and the radiography device occurs by means of electromagnetic waves. In this way, possibly disruptive cables are avoided between the device operating assembly and the support mechanism. The device operating assembly and the support mechanism are provided with corresponding transmitting and receiving components for electromagnetic waves.
In another embodiment of the invention data transmission between the device operating assembly and a control and computing unit that controls the radiography device occurs by means of electromagnetic waves not only when the device operating assembly has been removed from the support mechanism, but also when it is arranged at the support mechanism. This has the advantage that cabling between the support mechanism and the control and computing unit of the radiography device in relation to the device operating assembly can be omitted. In this form the radiography device has electromagnetic transmitting and receiving components both at the device operating assembly and at the control and computing unit or at a device component that is adjacent to the control and computing unit. In the latter case short connecting cables extend from the electromagnetic transmitting and receiving components to the control and computing unit.
The above object is also inventively achieved in a further version of a radiography device with an X-ray system formed by an X-ray source, an X-ray receiver and a support mechanism that can be adjusted relative to a device component of the radiography device, at which support mechanism the X-ray source and the X-ray receiver are arranged, wherein the X-ray system is provided with a device operating assembly that is constructed in the shape of an operating handle. The operating handle can be formed by a handle and an operating console with operating elements and/or display devices. Because the operating assembly is provided at the X-ray system (that is, at the support mechanism, the X-ray receiver or the X-ray source), a single person can orient the X-ray system relative to the patient (for instance for obtaining radiograms of a body region of a patient) with only one hand. The person can pivot the X-ray system, adjust its height, or displace it for fluoroscopic organ exams, and can at the same time operate the radiography device in a comfortable manner by actuating electrically driven locking brakes for the C-arm, by activating emission of X-rays or by storing a radiogram. It is thus practically unnecessary for the person to change positions during an orienting process in order to operate the radiography device, whether for performing inputs, for instance entering pick-up parameters, at the device operating assembly or for reading displays such as status information.
If in this version the support mechanism is a C-arm, then the operating handle can be arranged at one of the two ends of the C-arm, by which is meant the regions from the respective points of attachment of the X-ray source and the X-ray receiver to the end faces of the C-arm, insofar as these are present.
In another embodiment of the further version of the invention, the operating handle is arranged at one of the two end faces that the C-arm has at its ends. This arrangement of the operating handle at the C-arm is advantageous because the operating handle does not interfere or obstruct the displacement process given displacements of the C-arm along its perimeter (orbital motion).
In another embodiment of the further version of the operating handle is arranged such that it can be displaced along the perimeter of the C-arm. The operating handle thus can be adjusted with respect to its position at the C-arm.
In another embodiment of the further version the invention, the operating handle can be removed from the X-ray system; that is, from the support mechanism, the X-ray receiver or the X-ray source, depending on the point of attachment. In this way, a person can perform adjustments to the X-ray device even at some distance from the device and can trigger radiographic exposures.
In a variant of this embodiment the operating handle that has been removed from the X-ray system is connected to the system via a connecting cable, which affords the same advantages discussed earlier.
In a further variant of this embodiment of the invention, data transmission between the operating handle situated at a location remote from the X-ray system and the radiography device occurs by means of electromagnetic waves. Possibly disturbing cables between the operating handle and the X-ray system are avoided. The operating handle and the X-ray system are provided with corresponding electromagnetic transmitting and receiving connects.
As in the first-described embodiment, in the further embodiment data transmission between the operating handle and a control and computing unit that controls the radiography device occurs by means of electromagnetic waves not only when the operating handle has been removed from the X-ray system but also when it is arranged thereat. This has the advantage that cabling between the X-ray system and the control and computing unit of the radiography device relative to the operating handle can be omitted. In this version the radiography device has electromagnetic transmitting and receiving components both at or in the vicinity of the operating handle and at the control and computing unit, or at a device component adjacent the control and computing unit. In the latter case short connecting cables run from the electromagnetic transmitting and receiving components to the control and computing unit.